Ship Specials
Ship Specials Reactive Armor (RA) Reduces damage from Penetrating Weapons (Missile Weapons). NOT ROCKETS LIKE Hydra Rockets. Only one type of special armour is permitted on each ship (Including compound armour). E.g., RA makes for a nice add-on special for base blitz fleets -- makes the ships much more difficult to kill. Ablative Armor (AA) Reduces damage from explosive weapons (mortar and rockets). Layered Armor (LA) Reduces damage from ballistic weapons (cannons). Guidance Scrambler Increase ships' evasion ability during combat. Note that this is NOT limited to missiles in spite of the description. This does work on the initial impact damage caused by Mortars but does not protect from splash damage. Electronic Range Finder Reduces the spread radius of mortar and rocket based weapons concentrating their firepower in a tighter radius. Engine Upgrade Increases ships' combat and map speed at the expense of weapon accuracy. Advised not to use Eng 3 on HH/FF without thrusters as the hulls get land locked and even more susceptible to attacks from mortars. Enhanced Warhead Increases damage from missile based weapons. Thrusters Drastically increases ships' turn rate and improves evasion during combat. 'Laser Targeting' ' ' Increases accuracy of missile based weapons. Allows missiles to hit submerged submarines if the missiles were fired while the subs are either surfaced or visible underwater*. Retargetting only affects missiles. *Kixeye has publicly stated that Laser Targeting was never originally intended to allow missiles to hit subs while underwater, and this has been an ignored glitch for so long, it has become normal. This is why they introduced Sonar built-in to the Stalker Sub and Draconian Battle Cruiser. Auto-loader Reduces ballistic reload time. Please note that AL III will add 60% to your weapon weight, and combined with Hardened Barrels III will make Assault Cannons very heavy and Rippers IV extremely heavy, making them fit only on relatively large ships. High Explosive Shells Increases splash damage of any weapon with splash effect. Hardened Barrels Increases ballistic weapon range. Please note that HB III will add 60% to your weapon weight, and combined with Auto -Loader III will make Assault Cannons very heavy and Rippers IV extremely heavy, making them fit only on relatively large ships like the Hammerhead. Sonar Pod Increase detection range of submarines or torpedos. Solid Fuel Booster Increase missile weapon range. D53 missiles and SFB3 are a lethal, long-range combo. Concussion Warhead Increase torpedo damage. Nautilus Battery Increase submerged time for submarines. Caterpillar Drive Decreases detection range of your submarines. Base Specials Base specials become available when the defense platform is upgraded to level 3. It is an option after you select to set up turret. Under the turret picture, there is a special's slot. Base specials need to be researched in the advanced lab before they can be applied to platforms. Reactive Panels Reduces platform damage due to missile weapons Ablative Panels Reduces platform damage from explosive weapons (mortars and rockets). Layered Panels Reduces platform damage from ballistic weapons. Slide Loader Reduced reload time for Cerberus Rocket and Victory Mortar (Not Bombard Rockets) Thermobaric Casings Increases missile damage done by platform weapons. Scramjet Engine Increases platform missile range - a very nice special for each base Sentinel Missile turret. Enhanced Propulsion Increases the bombard rocket range for superior base anti-mortar defense. Barrage Rack Increases the number of shots in a flak gun salvo for your base's anti-missile defense. Event Rewards There items are rewarded to players from events. Cargo Hold Cargo hold was awarded to players who have collected a set amount of salvage from Draconian salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid event. It can now be found as blueprints. It is build into a special slot of a ship hull and it increases your cargo capacity, which means you can carry additional resources. NOTE: *Combat Speed is no longer affected! *More than one can now be built on a ship! *Now available as Blueprint! Hull Streamlining (HS) Hydrodynamic modification to the exterior of the hull to increase cruise speed on the world map. Hull Streamlining 1, 2, and 3 were given to every player that collected 4, 40 or 400 Million resources respectively from Draconian Salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid II - Crimson Sea event . PLEASE NOTE that ''Combat Speed and Map Speed are completely different! '' E.g., Hull III combined with Speed System III on a Floating Fortress will give you 67 mph map speed'; '''use a D3-N' or D4-N armor and you will see its speed increase to 69.5 mph for a swift, high capacity cargo hauler, '''although you have to weigh the balance of speed and viewing your base more regularly, to adding large cargo hold and hauling more cargo. *HS prints can be obtained by attacking Salvages now in blueprint format.* Compound Armor Zynthium-based armor forged using advanced Draconian technology that provides additional protection bonusses against all types of weapons. Awarded during the Revenge Raid V - Base Invaders and Storm Strike event. Cluster Warheads Cluster Warheads reduce reload times for ship based rockets (Hydra, Maelstrom, Drac Rockets). They don't reduce missile reload. They could only be won during the Storm Warning event. Many people have reported that even though earned this special is rarely fitted onto any ships. Compound Panels Zynthium-based armor forged using advanced Draconian technology that provides additional platform protection bonuses from all types of weapons Category:special slots